


Paddling

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #74 In/by Swimming Pool, 100 kinks, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Merry Ficmas 2018, Outdoor Sex, Sex Talk, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 74. In/by Swimming Pool (pond)“What’re you up to?” Jack wondered.“Nothing. And I’m loving it.” She felt the inner tube slowly turn, but the way it bumped told her Jack was still controlling it.“Interesting. I’m also up to nothing. The screens are packed away and I’m out of things to do.”





	Paddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> Tumblr Ask for the lovely xbleeple. Merry Ficmas!
> 
> Kissing Prompts  
> 16\. Upside down kiss
> 
> With bonus 100 Kinks.

It was the last time they would be here for the summer and Sam was reluctant to waste their final full day. She could hear Jack calling her, but kept her eyes closed as she floated in the old inner tube.

The volume of Jack’s voice told her he was getting closer, something confirmed a few minutes later as she heard him splash into the shallows of the cabin’s pond. “Sam? Sam?”

Suddenly her world spun as the inner tube was tugged and turned around. And then there were lips on hers and she opened to Jack, half a laugh vibrating in her throat.

The orientation of his mouth felt strange and then his tongue curled into hers and she understood. He was upside down, or maybe she was. Exploring his mouth in this position was disorienting.

“Different. Good. Would do again,” Sam mused as their lips parted, her eyes still closed

“What’re you up to?” Jack wondered.

“Nothing. And I’m loving it.” She felt the inner tube slowly turn, but the way it bumped told her Jack was still controlling it.

“Interesting. I’m also up to nothing. The screens are packed away and I’m out of things to do.”

Sam felt the water moving under her backside and then a hand slid into the leg of her swimsuit bottoms and cupped her ass.

“So I was wondering, as I’m doing nothing and you’re doing nothing, maybe we could nothing together?” His fingers worked their way between her cheeks and he began stroking all the sensitive skin he could reach, caressing her anus and perineum and the very end of her vulva.

“That depends,” Sam drawled. “I’ve tried sex in an inner tube and it was a resoundingly unsuccessful experiment.”

“Don’t tell me, you got wet?”

Sam chuckled. “Very wet.”

“So when was this experiment conducted?”

“In my misspent youth,” Sam replied, toes curling at Jack’s caress, a mix of pressure and sensation and warm skin and cold water.

“See, I imagine your youth as being more about books and telescopes and the cross country team.”

“Only some of my teenage recreational pursuits,” Sam replied, her head falling back on the rubber ring. “Jack?”

“Hmm?” Jack wondered, a hand on her ankle to hold the inner tube close while his fingers continued their stimulation.

“That’s nice and all ...”

“But?”

“We’re both going to be red as lobsters if you’re waiting for me to come like this.”

“So we should ditch the inner tube?” Jack asked her, a moment before he rolled it, hand still on her ankle, using the grip to yank her towards him through the water, angling down so her upper body came within easy grasp.

The inner tube bobbed across the lake as the swell and waves drove it away and Jack wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso while she spluttered and wiped water and it from her face.

“Ja-,” her mouth was covered before she could form a whole word as Jack kissed her hard and hungrily. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips at the urging of his palms and he walked them both out of the shallows of the pond.

Sam found herself laid on one of the loungers that they’d painted cream this vacation to contrast with the dock, the towel she’d thrown over it earlier scrunched under her behind. She looked up at her husband, who was stripping off his sopping wet cargo shorts and boxers.

“Wasting time, Carter,” he muttered at her, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Not at all,” she replied, not moving, her eyes roving over his body. He was more stunning than ever with all his hair gone grey, his form still pleasingly shapely if a little softer now that he piloted a desk. “I’ve got a lot of lonely nights ahead of me. Wish I had a camera. Would help a little with the masturbation.”

“So clinical,” Jack told her, climbing on the lounger between her knees, “You get excited thinking about going home to a photo of me and an evening of _masturbation_?”

“S’alright for guys,” Sam raised her rear as Jack hooked his fingers in her swimsuit bottoms and tugged them downwards, helping to twitch them off one ankle before sliding them off the other. “You’ve got _spanking the monkey_ or _fishing with the trouser trout_ \- most appropriate for you - or even just _wanking_. I’ve always liked _wanking_ \- it sounds so good in those British TV shows.”

Jack ran his hands over her shins, then her knees, working his way higher with each pass of his hands. He’d been eager to get her in this position, but now he wanted to span it out. Carter talking funny _and_ dirty was a special treat. “I can’t do the accent,” he apologised, truly regretting it.

“ _Rubbing one out_ is good, that conjures an image and doesn’t involve any cutesy terms. What do we get? _Jilling_ , or _jilling off_. I get that it’s a counterpoint to _jacking_ ,” she paused to giggle as she recognised the double meaning to the man brushing his thumbs over her inner lips, “But it doesn’t have the same sort of dirty mouthed thrill, do you think?”

He kissed her inner thigh to smother his smile, but when he raised his eyes to her, Jack saw her amusement and let her see his. “I heard one, once. Getting outdated, though.”

“Oh?”

“ _Dialling the rotary phone_ ,” he told her, before nipping and kissing the soft inner skin of her other thigh. Her stomach bunched as she laughed out loud and the sound made his balls tighten. Making Sam laugh - making her happy - was quite possibly even better than sex.

“One of my academy classmates would call it _paddling the pink canoe_.”

“Now that I can get behind, or in,” Jack murmured, aiming a lick at her slit.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” She replied, turning her knee to the side, spreading open for his tongue. “I did a lot of _canoe paddling_ at the academy.”

“Solo?” Jack murmured, nuzzling into her folds until he found her clit, teasing with quick touches of his tongue.

“Yes,” Sam laughed, “Solo out of frustration and desperation. I was terrified that I’d get caught with another cadet and then my dad would find out.”

Jack stopped, pulling back to look up at her. “Shit. If I was some young cadet, the idea of your dad finding out would have, I mean ...”

“Pickled your pecker?” Sam suggested.

Blushing some, Jack put his face against her hip. “Holy fuck, Sam, why did you have to ...” his body convulsed with embarrassed giggles and Sam joined him as she realised his problem.

“Come here,” she urged him with a hand tugging his hair. “I’ll get your jet firing again.” Urging him upwards, she turned her body sideways so Jack could lay down chest to chest with her. Swiping some of the moisture from between her legs, Sam wrapped her hand around him and began stroking. “ _Checking the undercarriage_ ,” she said, suddenly, distracting Jack from kissing her shoulder.

“No, seriously not?” He asked.

Sam nodded in reply. “Flight school. Although, in that particular instance, he was offering to do it for me.”

“Fucking fly boys,” Jack muttered, teeth digging in to her flesh. When Sam huffed, he replied, “I should know.”

“How many undercarriages did you check in flight school?” She wondered, sitting up, urging Jack on to his back so she could straddle him.

“Of fellow flight candidates?” Jack asked, pushing up her swimming top so he could run his thumbs over her breasts. “Zero, given they were all males.”

“Evading the question,” Sam accused, rubbing her swollen lips over the erection she trapped against his stomach.

“I’m trained to resist interrogation techniques,” Jack reminded her.

“Ah, Of course.” Sam stopped her movements, sitting back on her heels, letting him see her wet and open vulva poised over his thighs.

Jack considered his next words carefully. “There were a few, nurses, some nice enlisted girls. Until I met Sara.”

Sam took him in her hand and positioned herself so she could rub his tip against her clit. “Jack. I know there must have been plenty of people who wanted to be with you.” She slid slowly down on to his erection, letting him spread her open. “I don’t get that kind of jealous.”

Hands finding her waist, offering support, Jack watched her labia slowly consume him. “It’s not that. Well, not all that.”

When she had swallowed him whole, Sam settled her hips against his and stilled. “What is it, then?” Her hands rested lightly on his ribs.

“I don’t want you to think ... that I was using people. For sex.”

The look of fondness on Sam’s face washed over him, filling his chest with warmth. “You don’t like the flyboy image?”

“Not really,” he agreed, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “I like ... one person at a time. Even if it was just for fun, I wouldn’t want to ... hurt anyone.”

Sam placed her hands either side of his head and kissed him slowly. “I see you, Jack O’Neill. You’re not as good at the devil may care flyboy act as you think.”

“No?” He questioned, unsure whether to be happy that Sam understood him or miffed that maybe his facade wasn’t as impenetrable as he thought.

“No,” Sam confirmed. “From day one I had my suspicions that you were a gentleman,” she rocked her hips against him, “And a thinker,” another roll of her hips, “And a lover.” Sam pressed her lips to his again, slowly drawing out his tongue and dancing with it as she began to ride his cock.

Their mouths remained locked together as their movements became stronger. Sam began to move with purpose, Jack rising up to meet her, his hands reaching for her behind, grasping and scraping his fingers into her soft flesh. When he felt her tighten around him, he slid fingers between them to add that last little bit of sweetness until Sam gasped into his mouth and then arched into him, the tight press of her body, the convulsions bringing Jack with her into oblivion.

The sun was hot on their sweaty skin and Sam began to stir, feeling the burn of it on her back. Jack’s arms around her tightened. “Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for seeing me. Back, way back then, when I was still broken.” Jack pressed his face into her hair.

“You were beautiful, then. And you’re beautiful now,” she told him, hands running through his silver hair. “I love you.”

Holding her tight against him a little longer, Jack floated in the contentment of Sam, their pond, their cabin. “Love you,” he echoed. This was what he would take back with him to fill those lonely nights in DC. 


End file.
